The Sacrifice
by fangirl4life03
Summary: Beast Boy has told Raven about his past. She tries to find a spell to bring his parents back. If she finds it, will there be consequences?
1. Chapter 1: hiding the truth

Author's Note

I know I have this other story I'm supposed to be doing but I did mention that I will be working on multiple stories at a time. I just can't help it. I have a billion ideas in my head that I want to write about. Just know this story is going to include out of character. (Basically most of the stories I write will include it)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the teen titans but I don't.

Third person

Every since Beast Boy told Raven about his parents, she has spent her time looking through books to find a spell to bring his parents back. She never told him this, she wanted it to be a surprise if she finds the right spell. The sorceress owed the changeling big time. After being there for her, she wanted to repay him.

She was in her room with books all over the floor. She looked through at least twenty so far. It was around twelve in the afternoon and still haven't left her room. She's actually been up all night looking for it. This is how much she wanted to pay him back.

Raven wasn't going to stop searching, she just didn't want to give up. She literally cried after hearing about Beast Boy's past. She closed another book and went to her shelf. Before she could grab a book, there was a knock at the door.

"Rae you haven't been coming out lately and I'm really worried. It's like you and me grew apart. We started being best friends just a few days ago. Did I do something wrong?" Raven walked to her door and cracked it open to see the green elf there.

"No Gar, you haven't done anything wrong." She said and was about to shut the door but his foot stopped her from doing so.

"Then what's been wrong with you lately?" he asked. She didn't know what to do or say at that moment. She couldn't just tell him what she was doing. Especially since she didn't find the spell yet. The half demon fully to let him in.

They sat on the edge of her bed in silence until it was broken.

"Wow, you've been reading a lot lately huh?"

"I guess you could say that."

It was another silence. Usually Beast Boy would talk her ears off, but he's changed some over the last few years. He was taller, taller than Raven. His hair was now a little pass his ears. He didn't wear his usual uniform a lot anymore, instead, he'll wear regular teen clothes and wear his uniform in battles. He no longer kept his room a mess and he now beats Cyborg all the time while playing videogames. He didn't really annoy Raven like that, but he still tries to get her to do stuff he likes to do. Actually, the sorceress and the changeling have gotten closer. It's like they were best friends. The only that never changed about Beast Boy was he never gave up on trying to get her to smile.

As for Raven, only a few things changed. She still locked herself away from other people, but not as bad as she used to. She didn't loose control of her emotions at all. Since she decided to visit an old friend from Azar a few months, he taught her stuff she didn't even know about herself. Every since then, she was able to open up more and show emotion without blowing things up. Just like Beast Boy didn't wear his uniform a lot anymore, she didn't wear her cloak as often. Instead she'll go shopping with Starfire and pick out clothes that were her style. Not all that colorful clothes Starfire would choose.

"Rae, I know somethings bothering you. So why don't you just tell me?" Beast Boy asked breaking the silence.

Once again, Raven didn't know what to say. She just couldn't tell him the truth until she found out if there was really a spell that could bring his parents back. She hated to do this, but she had to lie.

"I've been thinking about my past lately, and I just been depressed a lot." She said while looking at her books scattered across her floor. She's actually been depressed every since he told her the story

She was over her past, she was focusing on the future. Sure what she went through hurt really bad, but things happen.

"You haven't been, you know." he was eyeing the side of her head while she still looked at the floor. She knew what he was talking about, but she decided to play dumb for a few minutes.

"Actually no I don't." she said turning towards him.

"Yes you do, when you're depressed you always do that one thing that upsets me." Their eyes met each others and they stayed like that for a few minutes until the empath turned her attention back to the floor full of books.

"I'm lost."

He sighed, he knew she knew. The changeling was the one who always was there to convince it wasn't worth it.

"Cutting yourself. That's what you do when you're depressed. I'm always the one by your side to stop you." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. "Have you been cutting lately Raven?"

Tears started to form in her eyes. She tried to hold them back but it was to hard for her. She started to cry in his shoulder.

"I-I-I felt like it would m-make me b-b-better." She stuttered

"Rae, it just makes things worst." He said while comforting her. "When you're depressed, just let me know ok?" she shook her head yes.

That was another thing that changed about Beast Boy, he was serious about everything. During battles, he'll always focus on the threat going down instead of who fought best. When Starfire would tell one of her Tameranian stories, he didn't put on shades and fall asleep. He'll sit there and see if he could learn a lesson from it. While sparing with Robin, he wouldn't tease saying things like "is little bird Boy getting mad" or "wow maybe spending all your time with Star made you loose your dignity". Instead he'll fight like he's in a real battle and not give up. When he worked with Cyborg in the garage, he wouldn't destroy things like he used to, he'll do whatever Cyborg instructed him to do. While Raven meditated, he didn't interrupt her. He'll make her tea and sit down and watch her. Good thing she never caught him. Yep he really did become serious.

Raven fell asleep in Beast Boy's arms. He laid her down and began to head for the door until he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see Raven with her eyes half open.

"Gar, please stay with me." He smiled and laid down beside her and soon fell asleep with her in his arms.

 **So first chapter complete. What do you guys think? Should I continue? Let me know please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Nightmare

I was running in the streets of Jump City. Running for my life. He was catching up. He was messing with my powers so I couldn't fly or fight. I tripped over a crack in the street. I tried to get up but I couldn't since the end of my cloak was stuck in the crack. I struggled to get it out as he grew closer and closer. I finally ripped it out started to run again. It was to late. He was in front of me.

"What could you possibly want father?" I asked him tears already running down my face. I knew what was happening.

"Did you really think it was over," he started as he turned into his giant self, "You know you're purpose for living! I'll expect to see you soon you pathetic little demon!" he vanished as I fell to my knees and started to cry harder while screaming. The words 'pathetic little demon' echoed in my mind over and over again. My cloak flew off. I didn't dare look at my now red skin. I held my knees up to my chest and started to rock back and forward.

"You're a monster Raven. I knew it was a bad idea to trust you," I turned around and saw my teammates looking at me with anger, "We trusted you and all you did was lie to us." Robin finished.

"You were like a sister to me Raven. Instead you're just a nobody everyone hates." Cyborg said in a dry tone.

"You are the glorbnob and don't deserve anything." Star said giving me a death glare.

"You're dead to me Raven," I looked towards Beast Boy to see him giving shaking his head, "I hope you rot in hell." Tears started forming in my eyes again. I got up and started running again as all of their words echoed in my mind.

' _You're a monster Raven.'_

' _You're just a nobody everyone hates'_

' _You are the gglorbnob'_

' _I hope you rot in hell'_

I kept running. With all the tears in my eyes, I couldn't see a thing, but that didn't matter to me right now, I had to get away from here. I ran into something and fell to the ground. I looked up to see the one and only Slade.

"You must not run away from your destiny young demon." He said walking towards me.

"No! Stay away from me!" I yelled grabbing at my head.

 _Reality_

I jumped slightly as my eyes went wide. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do it. I tried to get up but soon realized Gar had his arms around me. I tried to get out of his grip but it just got tighter like I was a snake's prey.

I soon slid out of his grip and headed towards my dresser. I opened it and pulled out a sharp knife. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I just had to, I felt like it'll help me.

I sat at the edge of my bed and held the knife to my arm and started to cut. It was so painful, but if I cut a little deeper, I could take my life. That was my plan, I couldn't live anymore knowing I could destroy the world. I started to cut deeper as tears started to roll down my face.

' _Goodbye World'_ was the last thought I planned to have. Then I remembered I promised myself to find a spell and bring Gar's parents back. I was about to put the knife up when…

"Rae, what are you doing?"

Beast Boy's POV

I woke up to see myself in Raven's room. I remembered she asked me to stay with her, so I did. I looked to my side to see she wasn't there. That's when I started to smell blood. I sat up and saw Raven at the end of the bed.

"Rae, what are you doing." She jumped at the sound of my voice. She froze and didn't say anything. I moved to edge of the bed when she leaped to her feet and turned towards me with her hands behind her back. "Are you ok?" I asked with a concerned look.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered.

"Rae," I started as I got off the bed and walked towards her slowly, "You know I hate when you hide stuff from me. Tell me what's wrong." She backed away as I got closer. She hit the wall and her eyes went wide as she started to cry.

"Rae?" she closed her eyes and pulled a knife from behind her back with blood dripping from it.

"It just stabbed me in the back." She whispered. I slowly took the knife and threw it on the floor for now. I helped her to the edge of the bed and sat beside her. I looked at her arm and saw a deep cut. I looked at the floor and saw a trail of blood then looked back towards her.

"Rae, why?" I asked looking deep into her eyes.

"I-I-I-"

"Explain to me later, we have to get you to the medical bay." I interrupted her.

"No! The others can't know about this Gar. I can heal myself anyway."

"Rae, just never do this again please." I begged her as I took her hands into mine and looked into her eyes. She tried looking away but failed to.

"But it helps." She said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Rae trust me, harming yourself isn't the answer." I said while wiping her tear away.

"But-"

"No buts Rae. Now why were you cutting yourself?" she let go of my hands as my heart sank when she turned away from me.

"I had a nightmare. Tr-Trigon, he said he was returning."

"Rae that's crazy. We, but mainly you, defeated him. Plus, it was just a dream." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's not all what happened. Y-you and the others said some things about me." She said while shutting her eyes tight.

"W-what did I say?" I asked scared knowing I said something very hurtful.

"You said I was dead to you and you hope I rot in hell." She answered and started shaking.

"Rae," I started while turning her head towards mine, "You know I'll never say any of those words to you, like ever. You're my best friend, and I'm glad you were born." When I finished, I realized our lips was only an inch away. I was deeply in love with her, just didn't know how to tell her. I felt this way every since I started to get to know her. I have to be honest, I thought she was a total creep at first. I soon realized, she was just different. I started to love everything about her. The way she meditated, the way she read, the way she'll give a small smile, the way she'll drink her tea. Ok, I think I sound like a stalker.

Anyway, our lips were slightly touching as we stared at each other.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I do Rae. Every time I'm around you, I feel like I can be myself." She gave that small smile and started to slowly move away when out of nowhere, I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me.

 _Beast! What is wrong with you?!_

 _Can't help it. She's hot! Plus, she's your mate._

 _Yeah but she could kill me! So take it down three notches!_

 _Fine whatever_

"Gar, what are you doing?" she asked as something exploded but we didn't pay much attention to it.

"I don't know, it just happened. Sorry." I said letting go of her. She looked at me for a few minutes before she closed her eyes and started rubbing the cut she made earlier.

"I need to heal myself. I also need to meditate afterwards. I'll see you later ok?" I knew she was serious about healing and meditating, but I knew she was trying to get rid of me because of what I did. She'll usually let me stay and wait for her to get done.

"Ok, but don't hurt yourself, please?" I asked with the puppy eyes.

"I want." I smiled and hugged before leaving her room. I made my way to my room. It was only seven in the morning. No way was I not going back to sleep. Sleep is apart of my life, and I wouldn't be able to live without it. I hopped on my bottom bunk and instantly fell asleep.

Raven's POV

After healing myself, I meditated for at least an hour then started to read. It was peaceful, until...

 _Affection-OMG Rae-Rae! He was going to kiss us!_

 _Happy-That was an adorable moment!_

 _Brave-*sigh* He was so brave to do that._

 _Timid-He sc-scared me for a second, t-t-the way he snatched us, I thought he was going to hurt us and s-say m-m-mean things._

 _Hope-I don't think Gar would ever do something like that_

 _Anger-I wanted to slap him!_

 _Knowledge-Maybe when you pulled away, he caught an animal reflex, like you were probably about to get hurt of something._

 _Rude-Who cares?!_

 _All of you quiet! I want peace and quiet!_

When I didn't hear them reply, I started back reading, but at the same time, I had my mind on the changeling.

 **Hey! So here's chapter two! Hope you guys you enjoyed it!**

 _ **Beast Boy: I just realized when I said "you know I'll never say those words to you, like ever" you were listening to that song by Taylor Swift at the time, isn't it called we are never getting back together?**_

 _ **Me: Yep**_

 _ **Raven: Clever**_

 _ **Me: Thanks! I'll be updating in a week! (With a longer chapter hopefully) Until next time lovely readers!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The drama begins

Beast Boy's POV

I woke around the afternoon as usual. Before getting up, I laid there and stared at the ceiling since I finally decided to sleep up there again. When I got up, my head bumped the ceiling, guess I've been growing lately. I climbed down the ladder and headed out of my room.

In the common room, Robin was reading the newspaper while nursing a cup of coffee on the sofa. In the kitchen, Cyborg was having a little disagreement with Star about something he was making.

"Friend Cyborg! I believe the mustard is included." Star said agitated as she tried to put mustard in the pot and Cyborg held her hand to stop her.

"Star! For the last time! Mustard does now go in chilly!"

"Unless your from Star's planet." I looked by the window to see Raven in her meditating stance. I smiled knowing chrome dome and the alien were irritating her.

"Friend Raven, we did not experience the chilly on my home planet. We instead experienced-"

"I didn't ask you to go into detail Star, I was being sarcastic." Raven said as she headed over to the couch and picked up a book.

"Hey Rae, do you think you and green bean could head to the store and buy a few things?" Cyborg asked. I guessed they didn't notice I was in the room, but I know Raven sensed me the whole time.

"I wouldn't mind." I walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge and found it half empty.

"Oh hey Beast- STAR YOU DID NOT JUST PUT MURSTARD IN THE CHILLY!" Cyborg yelled to the rooftop. I could do nothing but laugh at this point.

Starfire tasted the chilly that was now covered in mustard then licked her lips.

"It is the delicious friend Cyborg! You must do the trying!"

"NO WAY!" Star chased Cyborg around the common room with a full spoon of chilly and mustard. I soon started to roll all over the floor tears coming out of my eyes. I rolled on my side to see Robin recording and Raven with a smirk on her face but tried to hide it with her book.

I walked over to her and lowered her book. Her smirk went away which kind of made me sad but I didn't show it. She looked blankly at me for a few seconds before Cyborg caught our attention by falling flat, face first, on the floor. He got up and held his head. His eyes went wide as Starfire zoomed towards him. She tackled him to the grown. He was about to say something but Star already shoved the spoon is his mouth. Once Star pulled the spoon out she hopped off of him and smiled for completing her job, the job she wanted me to plan for her. She wanted mustard involved.

"You were the right friend Beast Boy! He does look the constipated!" Everyone looked down at Cyborg to see him staring with a sign of discuss on his lips. We all started to bust into laughter. I looked at Raven who was no longer there, until I looked at the floor. I saw her holding her stomach while her other hand was beating on the floor. I guess I was the only one to notice her actions since no one else stopped laughing to look at her. I was about to say something until Cyborg butted in.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You mean to tell me, Beast Boy put you up to this?!" he asked in a angry tone. By this time, Raven was back on the couch reading her book like nothing happened.

I didn't even have a chance to tell the others what she was doing. If I tell them now, they'll laugh even harder than how they were doing a few minutes ago.

"Yes, and I have enjoyed it! Friend Robin, did you get a picture of the look that was shown on his face?" Starfire asked walking over to the Boy Wonder.

"Yes Star, I did. This is totally a keeper." Robin left out the common room with the picture before we could all see it.

"Wait, did you all know about this?" Cyborg asked in a calmer voice.

"Yep, even Rae." Cyborg looked at Raven in shock. She shrugged and went back to reading. He looked back at me and frowned. "Cyborg, think about last week…"

 _Flashback:_

 _Setting: arcade_

 _POV: Third_

 _Robin decided to give the Titans a day off from all their hard work. Every time they had a day off, someone will pick what to do, today, it was Beast Boy's turn. Of course, it was obvious what he was going to pick._

 _At the arcade, Robin showed Starfire how to play most of the games, Raven hung out with a bunch of emo people, while Cyborg and Beast Boy played a shooting game._

 _Cyborg was winning, wait no, Beast Boy was winning. Actually, they were loosing, to twins that were eight, they had it on 4 players and the twins teamed up against the two best friends._

" _Man! I'm hungry!" Cyborg yelled since there was a lot of noise in the background._

" _Well you're going to have to wait 'til we beat them!" Beast Boy yelled._

" _In your green dreams dork!" One of the twins yelled and kicked his leg. Man, who knew kids could be so evil and mean?_

" _Man forget it man! We're loosing! I quit." Cyborg put the gun down and walked away._

" _You just can't leave!" Cyborg disappeared into the crowd. He ditched his best friend._

 _He looked back at the screen to see the word looser on his side of the screen and the word winner on the twin's side. Everybody around pointed and laughed at the changeling._

 _Cyborg left him. Left him alone while being humiliated. Left him alone while the twins trashed talked him. He didn't bother to say anything back, they were just kids after all._

 _Beast Boy will not forget this happened._

 _End of Flashback_

"Wait, so you're telling me, I had to taste chilly with mustard because of that?!" Cyborg asked while getting angrier and angrier.

"That is not the all friend Cyborg." Cyborg looked at Starfire to see her rage side. She'll never forget what he did a few days ago.

 _Flashback:_

 _Setting: Jump City Park_

 _POV: Third_

 _It was night time in Jump City. Actually, it was the night of the of 'the Valentine' as Star would say._

 _The Titan's were in the park to see the Valentine fireworks. Beast Boy sat by his best friend, aka crush, Raven. Cyborg brought Bumblebee and her cousin who was alone on Valentines Day, Sunshine. Of course Star would snuggle up to her crush Robin on a blanket. Oh how she loved the Boy Wonder. He was everything to her._

 _The fireworks began. First, a heart shaped firework popped up from behind a group of trees, followed by a rose. Starfire was so amazed. Every since she first saw fireworks, she adored them. Robin smiled at the sight of Starfire having a good time._

 _This was the day. The day Starfire had to tell him. To tell him how she really feels. How much she loves him._

 _But…_

" _Hey Rob!" Starfire and Robin turned around to see Cyborg, Bumblebee, and some girl in a yellow dress. On the dress, there was a sun on it, she had on yellow sandals and her dark brown hair went down her back._

" _So this is Bee's cousin Sunshine. She doesn't have anyone to hang out with, so I was wondering would you like to hang out with her?" Cyborg gave a big smile to let Robin know he'll do anything to have some alone time with Bumblebee._

 _At first, Robin didn't notice what he was doing. Then he realized he wanted to spend the rest of the night with Bumblebee._

" _Umm Star?" Robin looked at her asking for approval as if they were really dating._

" _Oh no! If you guys are on a date, I couldn't possibly-"_

" _It is the fine Sunshine. We are not the dating. I do not mind at all." What was Starfire doing? Wasn't she in love with Robin?_

 _Maybe Starfire just didn't want to show how she really felt. She felt upset and angry. She had her moment, but that moment never happened._

 _She looked over at Robin to see him talking to Sunshine. Then over to Cyborg and Bumblebee laying in the grass._

 _There's no way she was forgetting how he ruined her moment._

 _End of flashback_

"Umm, what happened a few days ago?" Everyone looked up at the common room door to see Robin leaning on the wall beside it.

"Cyborg spilled milk on her." I said while scratching his head nervously.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean it Star. Anyway, I'll tell you why I'm getting revenge on you later, I have a date with Sunshine." He said while walking out of the common room.

At this point, steam was coming out of Starfire's ears as she glared at Cyborg. He gave nervous chuckle.

"Well, at least it wasn't that bad." Cyborg was about to walk out until I whispered for he can here him.

"Trust me, its just getting started. Be prepared." I heard him gulp. He knew we were all after him. He'll never know when we'll attack.

A few minutes later, Star left the common room to give Silkie a bath. It was just me and Raven.

Raven's POV

What just happened? Me laughing? That was so unexpected. I'm sure everyone would've noticed, they would've stopped laughing and looked at me in shock. I don't know what came over me. Just glad everybody else was to busy laughing to see me doing the same.

"Rae, I had the most strangest daydream." Beast Boy said with that toothy smile.

"Oh? How strange?" I put my book down and turned to him. I was actually interested.

"So strange Starfire wouldn't even believe me. And that girl believes everything."

"Interesting, tell me about this daydream you had."

"If you assist. So, we were in the common room sitting on the couch. We were all laughing at Cyborg's facial expression. When I looked beside me, you weren't there."

" _Did he see me laughing?" Raven asked herself._

"W-where was I?" I stuttered. Hate when I do that.

"Ha! Here's the funny part. You were laughing your but off on the floor. Unbelievable right?" I looked at him for a minute before I replied.

"Umm, yeah very unbelievable. Never in a million years." I shifted my eyes to the right to avoid eye contact.

"Rae, I know it happened for real." He crossed his arms and smiled.

I sighed. I felt my cheeks burning up with embarrassment.

"I don't know what came over me." I lowered my head feeling ashamed for basically no reason. I felt a hand go under my chin and my head raised up to meet a pair of green eyes.

"Rae, to be honest, I think it was adorable."

"You really think that?"

"Actually, no," I swear I felt my heart break into two. Didn't even know I had one. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "I know it was adorable." I think my heart was fixed since it started beating rapidly.

"Thanks, I guess. I need to go to my room." I got up but was quickly pulled back down. I was about to slap Beast Boy but I was quickly pulled in a hug.

"Beast B-"

"You hate me don't you?" he asked me while his face was in my neck.

"What? Why would I-"

"You've been avoiding me. I feel like I did something wrong."

"Beast-"

"I'm always upsetting you! That's all I ever do. Sometimes I wish I was never born because of the things I do."

"B-"

"And I can tell your upset with me because you keep calling me Beast Boy."

"I'm not m-"

"Please forgive me Rae. I'm not sure what I did, just know I'm really s-"

"Gar!" I yelled this time interrupting him. He rose up with puffy red eyes as tears fell from them. I knew something felt wet.

"S-s-see? You're mad."

"No I'm not."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" he asked while he dried his face with his hands.

"I-I-I-"

"Rae, why do people hate me? Why do animals hate me? Why do the others hate me," he looked at the window before saying something else, "Why do hate me?" he finished in a whisper

"Beast Boy, no one hates you. Why would you think that?" I heard my voice start to crack. I just couldn't take it. Hearing him say things like that got to me. I could tell he noticed because he instantly turned towards me.

"Raven, just take a look at me. I'm a monster. The monster who was the cause of his parent's death. The monster who can't get the job done. The-the monster who attacked you."

"Gar, we've been over this, it wasn't you. You're the one who saved me, you never hurt me. You never will."

"Raven-"

"You're my best friend, you know that right?"

"Yeah but Rae-"

"You know I'm always here for you, right?"

"Yes, R-"

"I was never avoiding you. I could never do that. I just been doing important things lately."

"Like?" he asked while still looking out the window.

"Umm…" He faced me and looked straight into my eyes.

"Rae, we're best friends, best friends tell each other everything. So why want you tell me?"

"You don't know how bad I want to, I just can't. I'm sorry." Before he could say anything else, I teleported to my room. I couldn't waste anymore time, I had to find the spell.

Beast Boy's POV

I stared at where Raven was just sitting for a few minutes before going to the roof. I sat on the edge and looked out at the bay. I didn't really know what's been up with Raven lately, but I just feel like this is all my fault why she's acting this way. With my good hearing, I heard footsteps approaching the roof door. Before the door could open, I jumped off the roof and waited until I was near the ground to turn into a hawk. I flew to the skies and did a flew loops. I just wondered who was on the roof right now.

I landed in the park and turned back into my human form. It seemed pretty empty. How could no one be out on a beautiful day like this? I laid in the grass and watched the clouds. Even though I seemed like I was to old, I still pictured the clouds being random things.

"You're Beast Boy." I looked over my head to see a little boy and little girl that looked at least six. I rose up and faced them with a smile.

"Yeah, its me Beast Boy. How are you two little ones doing on a nice day like this?" I asked while pulling my knees into my chest and started rocking.

"Not so good." The little girl said. My face went from a smile to a concerned face.

"What's wrong?"

"Our babysitter. She isn't a very good one." The little boy answered.

"Well, where is she?"

"She went somewhere with her boyfriend. She told us to stay put until she comes back, but we've been here forever." The little girl sat down and started looking at the sky as the little boy did the same.

"So where do you think she went?" I asked hoping they'll know. It is totally unsafe to leave kids unattended.

"This one time, she took us with her and her boyfriend to some kind of place where weird people hung out with strange dark outfits and strange hairstyles. It was also a dark place. It's right down the street, we can show you Beast Boy." I looked at her in shock. Was she really talking about Emo Lounge? (Couldn't think of anything better to call it) That place is not for kids.

"Actually, I know what you're talking about. Come on, lets go find her."

Raven's POV

I was exhausted. I just couldn't find one. I can't give up though. Beast Boy is my best friend, I hate seeing him sad about his past. I thought I sensed him on the roof earlier, but I guess I was wrong.

There was books scattered all over the floor once again. I looked over to my bookcase and saw over a hundred more. This could take forever. I had so many spell books that there's some I didn't even know I had. I walked over to my bookshelf and took my finger and slid it across the title's of the books. One finally caught my eye, _Sacrifices._ That's when I remembered what kind of spells were given in this book.

Maybe this want take longer than I thought.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Umm… usually I'm always prepared to say something but this time I have nothing. Oh wait…it just came to me. You guys know how on a show, there's always two or three problems? Well basically, I decided to let this story have a few problems which are:**

 ***Cyborg has to try to avoid pranks from his teammates**

 ***Of course, Raven trying to find a spell to bring Beast Boy's parents back to life**

 ***And Beast Boy having to help a couple of little 5 year olds (they're twins) and I've decided to let you guys name them! So please let me know.**

 **Beast Boy: Why can't I name them?**

 **Raven: Cause she didn't ask you.**

 **Me: Thank you Raven. Anyway guys I'm about to work on a new story so catch y'all later! Don't forget to Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Family and Friendship

Beast Boy's POV

"Hey, I never caught you two little ones names." I said while we walked to the Emo Lounge.

"I'm Hope and this is my brother River, I'm older." Hope said while pointing at River.

"By a minute and five seconds!" River whined as I laughed then we stopped right in front of Emo Lounge.

"Ok, this isn't a place for little kids. So I need you guys to stay as close to me as possible. Now all we need to do is-" before I continued, River held my right hand while Hope held my left and I smiled, "now let's find your babysitter." We walked in and saw a bunch of Emo people just standing around in the dim room.

"There she is!" Hope yelled while pointing into a direction as I followed where she was pointing and gasped.

"Terra!"

Raven's POV

I found it, I finally found it. I can finally make Beast Boy happy again. I just hope he won't mind having to loose me. I can't believe I have to sacrifice my life for his happiness, but that's a risk I'm willing to take for my best friend.

 _Affection: Raven! You can't do this! He loves us!_

 _Me: Yeah he does but not that way._

 _Knowledge: It doesn't matter, with his parents in his life again want change how he feels because we want be there._

 _Me: He should feel happier. I always thought he wanted to be free from us._

 _Happy: No! He'll be very sad! He's said it a billion times that he hates when you hurt our skin! I don't like seeing Beast Boy like that!_

 _Me: Ok! I'll think about it ok?_

 _Affection: I hope you make the right choice here Raven._

I blocked my emotions from talking to me as I pulled a knife out of my desk.

Beast Boy's POV

"Beast Boy! What are you doing with them?" Terra asked as she approached me wearing full black with now long black hair and mascara on.

"They found me in the park and told me you left them unattended. Wow Terra, I know you did a lot of stupid stuff in life but this has to be stupidest! They are just little kids!"

"Hey watch your tone Beast Boy!"

"Malchior!"

"Just give them to me." Terra said while she reached for them but they held onto my legs.

"No Terra! You're very irresponsible! I'm taking them to their parents." I said while walking out with them.

"Do you guys know where your parents could be?" I asked while bending down to them.

"They should be home by now. Come on!" River yelled as him and Hope pulled me.

We ended up in a suburb area. They pulled me up to a doorstep.

"This is where we live, now let's go back to the park." Hope said.

"Whoa! No can do kids. You guys have to stay home." I was about to knock until Hope spoke again.

"There's something you have to know Beast Boy," I knelt down to her to show I was listening, "we were taking from our parents. They abused us and would put us outside at night while we heard weird noises coming from their room. They never fed us, we had to feed ourselves. We were taking for about three months until they came and kidnapped us. We've been reported on every news station about our disappearance. We moved from place to place because of this whole situation. We don't want to go back with them." Hope pulled me into a hug and started crying. After what she said, I was shocked.

"Beast Boy, can we stay with you?" River asked me.

"As much as I'll enjoy having you guys around, I just can't take you guys. I'll be accused for kidnapping. I'm sorry guys but I have to take you both to an adoption center." My ears perked up as I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I grabbed the twins and hid behind a bush as the door opened to reveal a lady.

"Where's that dam girl and those bitchy kids?" she asked as a man appeared beside her.

"I don't know but I'm firing her ass as soon as we find them." They walked towards their car and drove off.

"Come on." I said as I grabbed their hands and began to walk.

"Beast Boy, can you adopt us?" Hope asked.

"I'm sorry Hope but I can't. I'm a super hero and I want have time to look after you guys, even if I did have time Robin wouldn't allow it."

"Oh, ok." She said in disappointment. I felt bad for what they've been through. They didn't deserve this. I hope they find a family that loves them very much.

Raven's POV

I felt so dizzy after cutting. I know everyone thinks it's a bad thing. To be honest it is, but it seems like it makes me feel a whole lot better. Oh what am I kidding? I just wanted to die. I put everyone's lives in so much danger that I don't deserve to live. Why can't people see how bad of a person I am? I cleaned my blood up and tried my best to get the smell of it away, knowing Beast Boy, he'll instantly smell it. Speaking of Beast Boy, I haven't seen him in a good three hours.

I walked out of my room and headed to the common room to see Cyborg playing video games.

"Hey Rae! Remember that whole thing about the team being out to get me and stuff? Well I was just wondering if there's a specific reason why you might be after me." He said in a nervous way.

"You used my spell book to try to make Beast Boy a carnivore."

"Oh, umm… you know, I'm just going to, be in the garage. Goodbye!" he said and zoomed out of the common room.

I ignored that little conversation we had and focused on trying to find Beast Boy. I wouldn't be surprised if he was mad at me. He's right, best friends are suppose to tell each other everything. Now that I found the right spell, I could tell him but there's no way I could tell him about the whole me sacrificing myself for his parents.

I sighed softly after looking all over the tower for him but never found him. I think he just went out to get some fresh air. I went back to my room and started reading until he showed up.

I fell asleep and didn't know it until I heard a knock on my door. When I got up and opened it, it was Beast Boy with a concerned look on his face.

"Rae, when I came into the tower, I smelled-"

"Beast Boy!" I looked down the hall to see a little girl and a little boy.

"Umm, give me just a second ok guys?"

"Ok Beast Boy." They said together while going back down the hall.

"Who are-"

"Don't worry about them right now. Raven, I smelled blood coming from your room."

"Oh. I just, ugh I thought I got rid of the smell."

"Raven!"

"I'm sorry Gar, I couldn't come to you because you weren't here and-"

"Why did you cut?"

"I felt like I needed to."

"Rae, come with me." He took my hand and headed towards the roof.

"Why are we up here?" I asked in a curious way.

"It seems more peaceful up here. I need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me," he said while sitting on the edge and letting his legs dangle as I did the same, "what are you hiding from me?" he asked looking at the sky.

"I've been searching for a spell lately."

"For?"

"To bring back your parents."

"You didn't have to do that Rae."

"But I found the spell."

"That's great Rae but- wait you found a spell to bring my parents back?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course-"

"Raven you don't know how much this means to me," he said while hugging me, "why didn't you tell me at first?"

"Because, I wasn't sure if ill find the right spell or not, I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"There's something you're not telling me about this spell because I can sense your nervousness."

"Trust me Gar, everything's fine, I just need to practice for I won't mess up the spell."

"Ok Rae if you say so."

"Now, who were those kids."

 _Flashback: Adoption Center_

 _Person: Third._

" _Please don't leave us Beast Boy." Hope begged Beast Boy while holding his leg._

" _I'm sorry but-" before Beast Boy could continue, his communicator went off. He answered it and saw his leader._

" _Beast Boy, it's all over the news of what you did. Great job."_

" _Wow, thanks Rob! I'm dropping them off at the Adoption Center now."_

" _No need to Beast Boy, we're adopting them. Just fill out the paperwork and they're ours to take care of." A bunch of cheers came from the twins as they danced around in joy._

 _End of Flashback (Pretend like I just told the whole story of when Beast Boy met the twins…I'm to lazy to type it over.)_

Beast Boy's POV

"Wow. I feel so bad for them." Raven said.

"They're dying to meet you." I said with a smirk.

"Me?"

"Yes you, the Raven who saved earth, the Raven who always gets the job done, the Raven who's always their for her friends, and the Raven I'm happy to call my best friend."

"You mean that Gar?"

"Every word. Come on." I got up and held a hand out to her as she accepted my help. We started to walk back inside when I stopped myself.

"Raven." She turned around and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Promise me you'll never cut again no matter what happens."

"I-I-"

"Please Raven. You know you mean the world to me."

"Ok Gar, I promise." She said with a smile as I grabbed her hand and we walked off the roof.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well that's the end of this story.**

 **Beast Boy: What do you mean the end?**

 **Raven: I can't believe I'm saying this but you can't end a story like this.**

 **Me: Guys! Chill! I'm kidding! There's plenty more to come!**

 **Artemis Raven Courtney: I'll like to thank you for those good names, I really love them. And thanks for the advice, I'll try my best not to get them mixed up!**

 **Long forgotten kiss: Thank you and I hope you're still reading this.**

 **UnstableLunaticfan: (she's my sis) thanks for supporting me through my stories!**

 **Until next time lovely readers! I love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5: friends or more part 1

Third Person

She was in her favorite café of Jump City. She needed to get away from the others for awhile. Well, basically a whole day. She has been having that same dream over and over again. She already knew it meant something, but couldn't tell her teammates. Truth be told, she was thinking about leaving the Titans. She was tired of being the one to put them in danger. Even though they told her a billion times that whoever in the tower has a problem, it's their problem as well, she felt like she had to handle her own problems alone. She hasn't made her decision about leaving the Titans yet. She knew she'll miss them so much, but she couldn't take the chance of steady putting them in danger.

"Raven?" she looked up from the book she was reading and made eye contact with Hope.

"Hope, what are you doing out so late by yourself?" Raven asked as Hope sat next to her

"The team was looking for you. River and I were suppose to stay with Beast Boy while the others went looking for you. Beast Boy was so worried about you that he didn't even noticed I left." She explained.

"Hope, it was to dangerous for you to come out here alone, what made you come to this café anyway?"

"Terra left me and River here one day while she went and made out with her boyfriend around the corner. It's pretty nice here, and a waiter named Samantha used to always look after us and give us food. She was really nice. I wonder if she still works here." Hope said as she looked around.

"Actually-"

"Hey Raven need anything el- Hope?"

"Samantha! Hi!" Hope yelled while hugging her.

"Raven you know her?" Samantha asked Raven.

"Yeah, she and River actually live with us. We adopted them." Raven answered.

"Wow that's great! I'll see you guys around." She waved goodbye as she rolled off on her skates. Raven smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"Raven do you like Beast Boy?" Hope asked. Raven spit her tea out and looked at Hope to see she was not joking.

 _Affection: I think you should tell her_

 _Knowledge: Yeah, she seems trustworthy and smart for her age_

 _Hope: Her name matches her personality, she's full of Hope_

 _Raven: I wasn't planning on telling anyone_

 _Affection: Well, you should_

 _Rage: Can I see Beast?_

 _Raven: No Rage!_

 _Lust: You know I could help out on getting Beast Boy's attention_

 _Raven: I'll pass on that offer Lust_

 _Timid: I-I d-don't think y-you sh-should tell her, she m-might t-tell him_

 _Happy: No she won't Timid, she's very nice and adorable. I doubt she'll ever tell BB_

 _Lazy/Rude: I could care less if you tell him or not_

 _Sloth: *burp*_

 _Raven: I think I'll tell her_

"Hope, Beast Boy is my best friend. He doesn't like me more than that but I can guarantee I have feelings for him."

"Why do you think Beast Boy doesn't like you that way?"

"Because, I'm an empath, I can tell if he likes me or not."

"Oh." Hope started to yawn and lay on Raven's arm.

"I think it's time we head home. Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos." A portal opened in front of them. Raven picked Hope up and entered the portal. She ended up in River's and Hope's room. There was two beds, one was blue and the other one was purple. Raven laid Hope in the purple bed and tucked her in before heading into the common room.

"Beast Boy, where's Hope?" Robin asked in a serious tone.

"Oh Hope, she's-"

"Oh great, first we don't know where Raven is and now you lose Hope? When are you ever going to be responsible Beast Boy?" Robin cut Beast Boy off.

"Robin, you didn't even give me a chance to speak." Beast Boy whined.

"Ok Beast Boy, the floor is yours." Beast Boy shifted his eyes to the floor thinking of what to say until a voice spoke up.

"What are you guys talking about? Hope was in her room playing and fell asleep." Raven said as she sat on the couch.

"Raven, where have you been?" Robin asked while crossing his arms.

"I went to the park, then the bookstore, and a café. I would've left a note but I wasn't thinking." Raven answered.

"Well, for now on, nobody is allowed to leave the tower without my permission. You'll never know when danger is near. Get some rest Titans, we have training in the morning." Robin nodded at the others but ended up glaring at Starfire, which she returned. After Robin left, Starfire stormed out.

"What's up with those two? Cyborg asked while Raven and Beast Boy humped their shoulders.

"Starfire interrupted Robin's and Sunshine's date." The others looked towards the window to see River looking out at the ocean. He turned at us and smiled before yawning.

"Ready for bed River?" Cyborg asked while River nodded. Cyborg took his hand and lead him out of the common room.

Beast Boy's POV

"Raven, I don't understand. The first place I searched was their room and Hope wasn't there." I said as I sat next to Raven.

"Gar, she left the tower and found me at my favorite café. I brought her back once she got sleepy. You need to pay more attention to them Gar."

"I know Raven, I was just so worried about you that I got distracted. Changing the subject, what's wrong?" I asked while grabbing her hand.

"What makes you think-"

"I know you Rae, the only time you leave the tower is when there's trouble or somethings bothering you. So what's wrong?" I asked again.

"That dream I told you about, I've been having it recently." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was that important."

"Rae, it's very important. Come on, I want to show you something." I grabbed her other hand and pulled her out of the common room into my room.

"What do you want to show me?" I smiled and went over to my dresser and picked up my journal. I sat on the end of my bunk bed and patted for her to sit next to me. Once she was settled, I opened my journal.

"This is where I put all my thoughts and secrets at. When I told you about my past, I left out a few things. I would've told you but I couldn't knowing you'll get angry. So if I read you this, promise me you want get mad," I looked at her to see she had a blanked space on her face but she nodded. I flipped to a page and started to read, "I still remember the day my parents died, I felt like it was all my fault. After their death, I started living with my uncle but he tried calling animal control on me once he found out what I could do. Before he could say anything to the animal control people, I shot him with a gun. A yelp was heard on the phone and it said the police was heading his way. My uncle wasn't dead, I only shot him in his left leg, but I couldn't stay. If the police came and saw what happened, they could've kill me. I turned into a bird and flew out the window. I had to get away. I started to hear sirens, that's when it started to rain and my feathers started getting wet. I landed in a tree and stayed there for the rest of the night. The next morning, I was back in human form but was no longer in a tree. Instead, I was in some type of lab. I tried getting up but I was strapped down to a table. A man started to approach me and gave an evil smile. He told me I would be his experiment for the rest of my life. I was scared but I couldn't show him that I was. I got away but with all the experiments, I was covered in bruises."

I closed my journal and looked up to see Raven with tears in her eyes.

"Gar, did you used to cut yourself?" At first, I just stared at her before sighing.

"All the time, but I stopped once I met my best friend." She started to smile and hugged me while playing in my hair.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Gar." She said as I felt tears on my shoulders.

"It's ok Raven, I'm fine now. So there's no need to cry." I said while rubbing her back.

"Is this why you're always smiling, to hide the true you?"

"Pretty much, I couldn't let you and the others see the real me. You guys would've thought of me as a loser."

"No we wouldn't, we all have a past Garfield." She rose her head up and made eye contact with me. Our lips were so close to each other. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I know she doesn't feel the same way but all I want to do right now is show her how I really feel. Maybe it's worth a shot.

Third Person

As they stared at each other, Raven's emotions were throwing a party in her mind.

 _Affection:Kiss him Raven! Kiss him!_

 _Happy: There's no way he would get mad!_

 _Lust: Don't just kiss him! Show him a good time!_

 _Hope: Slow your role Lust. This is your decision Raven, if you want to kiss him, go for it._

 _Knowledge: Yeah Raven, if you want to go ahead._

Raven was confused. Did she want to do this? What if she ruins their friendship? She loves Beast Boy with all her heart but she doesn't want them to grow apart. Raven was about to pull away until Beast Boy pulled her closer. There noises started to touch as they both smiled. Their eyes closed as their lips met.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Yay! Another chapter! Which is so short. Don't worry, this isn't the end! Raven still hasn't brought his parents back, but if Beast Boy finds out the consequences, will he allow her to? Will Starfire and Robin make up and become more than just friends? Or will Robin officially ask Sunshine to be his girlfriend? Speaking of Robin, why did he adopt River and Hope? Did he do it from the love of his heart? Or was it because of something else? Find out all the answers to these questions in the next chapter of The Sacrifice! This is Kim saying peace to all you lovely readers! Until next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6: friends or more part 2

Third Person

They pulled away and looked into each others eyes while catching their breath.

"I didn't feel anything."

"Yeah I really didn't either." Is what Beast Boy would've replied if Raven said she didn't feel anything. Beast Boy was just thinking what could possibly happen after the kissing ended.

Beast Boy was actually enjoying this. He loved Raven so bad. He would do anything to be with her. Except kill himself, then he wouldn't be able to be with her, but he would risk his life for her.

Raven knew she could feel for awhile now but never experienced this. Once she started to feel, she started to admit how she felt about the changeling. He was nothing but an annoying little goblin at first, until she got to know him. All it took was to get close to him and understand why he wears a façade.

She couldn't understand why he kissed her. Never has she ever sensed affection from him before. After all, she's an empath, so why couldn't she sense this kind of passion from him.

Beast Boy is very good at hiding his deepest thoughts and secrets. He could never let anyone know how he truly feels. He was always afraid of people judging him. Wait, why would he care about what people say about him? Since when does other people opinions matter? Could the little green one actually think what others say are true?

She could feel it, the butterflies that Starfire described to her when she experienced her first kiss was feeling her stomach. Raven had to admit, she has been wating for this moment basically her whole life. She couldn't believe she finally got her first kiss, and it came from her best friend.

Raven started sensing something from him. Something she couldn't really describe. Then it finally hit her. She was sensing love, affection, passion, this is how he really felt for her. He wasn't holding the way he felt, he just didn't seem to care anymore. People judge him, so what? It doesn't matter to him anymore, he just wanted to show the real him now.

Wait, how come she never sensed this type of emotion when he was with Terra?

After the kiss ended, they started to smile but soon Raven lose hers which made Beast Boy worry.

"Raven what's wrong?" He asked while holding her hand.

"I'm sorry Gar, I can't do this." She answered. She noticed how his concerned expression grew into a sad expression. Then she spoke before thinking.

"Until after I bring your parents back." Beast Boy frown turned upside down but went to a confused face.

"Why after?" Raven didn't expect him to ask that. The real reason why she couldn't was because she was sacrificing her life for him soon. He'll be heartbroken. She soon though of a buyable reason.

"I just can't have any distractions ok?" Beast Boy held a blank face but soon smiled and nodded.

"You should get some rest Rae, it is getting late."

"But I'm not tired." Raven whined which was so adorable to Beast Boy.

"You've been out all day. Just catch some z's for me, please?" he asked with his big puppy eyes. Raven couldn't help but smile. She kissed him on the forehead and started towards the door.

"Rae," Raven faced him once again and waited for him to say what he had to say, "I love you." Raven felt her heart speed up. She didn't expect to here these words from anyone.

"I-"

"You don't have to say anything. I should've never said anything because that could probably distract you for when you bring my parents back. Actually, Raven you don't have to do that, I appreciate that you actually-"

"Garfield, I'm going to do it because I care for you. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy."

"I am happy Rae, because I have you in my life. I would be happier if you did bring them back but-"

"That's exactly why I'm doing it. I want you to be happier, and there's no way for you talk me out of it because I care to much for you." Beast Boy approached her and embraced her with a hug.

"Thank you Raven, for everything."

Raven hugged back and started to think. How could she sacrifice herself when he cares for her the same way she cares for him? Now she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

The hug lasted for a good three minutes. After he let go, she felt empty inside, Azar knows why she was feeling like that.

"How about I walk you to your room?" Beast Boy asked as she stepped out of his room.

"You don't have to Garfield-"

"Look who's trying to talk someone out of something now." Beast Boy teased as he took Raven's hand and walked for like ten seconds before stopping in front of her door.

"Goodnight Rae." He said with a smile and headed back to his room.

"Goodnight Gar, oh and by the way," Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and waited to hear her voice again, "I love you too."

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I'm so sorry this is short. I just got done typing a longer chapter but it just exit out and when I went back to it, it didn't save. If it wasn't late and I didn't have to do another story, I would totally retype it now.**_

 _ **There's this story I've been thinking about for awhile and I'm ready to tell people about it then after that I'll have to go to bed. Since this chapter is so short, I promise to update tomorrow since I'm on spring break.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's a few things to expect next chapter.**_

 _ ***Beast Boy's payback**_

 _ ***Why River and Hope were adopted**_

 _ ***Robin's Payback**_

 _ ***A little Cybee**_

 _ ***A little Flinx**_

 _ ***Of course Bbrae**_

 _ ***Probably some other pairings, not sure.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions and Reasons

Third Person

The next morning, Raven woke up and went to the common room. She went into the kitchen and put her kettle on, not noticing the changeling sitting on a stool. She decided to stare at the kettle until she heard the familiar whistle. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a sharp silver object, not noticing the green one eyeing her. After finally turning her full attention to the object, she noticed it was a knife.

She had that same dream, and it was bothering the crap out of her. She woke up in the middle of the night and didn't go back to sleep until early in the morning. She would've went to Beast Boy but didn't want to disturb him.

Her mind was on cutting now. She knew she promised but she couldn't help it. It seem to help her a lot. Why? Let's say, it keeps her mind off the return of her father, and to her, she deserves pain. She put her friends in danger, she couldn't forgive herself for that.

She slowly reached out for the knife. A few inches away from it, her hand was caught. She looked up and finally realized her best friend was in the room.

"Raven, tell me why you were eyeing a knife and started reaching for it?" Beast Boy asked in a concerned but harsh way.

"I umm- well you see- what I'm trying to say is-"

"Save it Raven," Beast Boy interrupted, "I know what you were doing." The common room doors opened to reveal River and Hope and they walked over to the couch to watch TV.

"We'll talk about this later." Beast Boy said and walked over to the twins.

"Hey guys, what'll it be for breakfast?" Beast Boy asked pretending to not here Raven mutter her mantra and disappear out of the room.

"Just cereal." Hope answered.

"Just cereal!" Cyborg screamed as he busted through the common room doors.

"No way! You two are about to have the meatiest breakfast ever!" Cyborg went over to the fridge and opened it to only see healthy food.

"Hey! What gives green bean! I thought we agreed on not throwing out each other's food!" Cyborg yelled while towering over Beast Boy while he just held a simple grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, may I remind you of the revenge plan me and the others planned?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg calmed down but was still fill with anger.

"What did you do?" Cyborg asked in an annoyed tone.

"Glad you asked, do you see that deep freezer over there?" Beast Boy asked while pointing at a corner in the kitchen.

"That wasn't there before!"

"I know, but now it is. I stored all your meat in there. Did I mention, that's the deep freezer 3000? The one that can freeze anything in less than five minutes?"

Cyborg eyes went wide. He knew if food stayed in that deep freezer for over an hour, it'll take ages to unthaw it.

"H-how l-long did you k-keep the m-meat in there?" Beast Boy took a moment to acknowledge the expression on chrome dome's face before answering.

"Overnight."

…

Over in Japan, a man, his wife, and kids owned a restaurant. The man looked around at his happy customers. Life was good for him. Well, until there was a loud scream and the ground started shaking. Paintings started falling, dishes started cracking, tables started wobbling.

The whole building was destroyed.

…

"It will take me forever to thaw the meat out!" Cyborg cried while picking a bag of bacon out of the deep freezer.

"Well, look on the bright side," Beast Boy said while patting him on the back, "I don't have to smell meat for awhile."

"Yeah that's great, for you!"

"I know." Beast Boy grinned while giving the twins some cereal and walking out of the common room. He needed some fresh air after seeing his best friend trying to pick up a knife. He went to the roof and sat on the edge while looking out into the bay as a memory came to him.

 _Flashback_

 _Raven sat on a rock by the tower while Robin and Starfire were having a splash war and Cyborg was grilling._

" _Raven, can I teach you how to swim?" Raven turned her attention to Beast Boy as he sat next to her in a pair of shorts, which made her blush._

" _No, I'll just watch." She replied._

" _Please Raven, I won't just let you sit here and not enjoy yourself."_

" _I am enjoying myself, I always enjoy myself when I'm around you." This made Beast Boy's heart skip a beat._

" _Aww Rae, I knew you dig me."_

" _Don't ruin the moment Beast Boy."_

" _Rae, just call me Gar."_

" _Umm, why?"_

" _Because, I love it when my friends call me Gar. You want to know something?" Raven looked at him suspicious before nodding._

" _You're the first person I ever told to call me that. We've been getting close lately, and I like that. I'm happy you're opening up more." Beast Boy smiled at her before holding her hand._

" _I'm glad we're friends Gar."_

" _Me too Raven, so can I please teach you how to swim?" he asked with those huge puppy eyes. She tried looking away but found herself getting lost into them._

" _Fine." Beast Boy smile grew wide but soon faded away and was replaced with a blush._

" _Umm, Rae, y-you can't wear that while swimming." He said while rubbing his neck. Raven looked down at her cloak and back up at Beast Boy with a confused look. Beast Boy cleared his throat and pointed towards Starfire who was wearing a pink bikini. Raven blinked a few times before getting up and heading inside._

 _Beast Boy sighed. He should've just let Raven figure out that she wasn't wearing the right clothes to go swimming._

 _A few minutes later, his nose was met with the scent of lavender. He turned around to be greeted by Raven in a dark blue bikini. He was stunned by her beautiful pale skin._

" _You don't have to say anything, I know my skin is hideous." Beast Boy snapped out of his gaze. Did he actually just hear what he thought he heard?_

" _Raven," he started while putting a hand on her shoulder, "Your skin isn't hideous, it's amazing."_

" _You're just saying that." Raven said while looking down, until it was raised back up by Beast Boy._

" _No Rae, I mean it, I never seen such beautiful skin. If I were a girl, I'll totally be jealous." He said the last bit in a girly voice, which made Raven laugh a little. Now his heart was beating faster._

" _Thanks Gar."_

" _Anytime." There eyes locked for what seemed like ages before Raven spoke up._

" _So are you going to stare at me all day or teach me how to swim?" Raven asked in a teasing way while smirking._

" _I would if I could." Beast Boy said in his mind._

" _Of course I'm going to! Come on!" He yelled excitedly while pulling her towards the water._

 _End of Flashback_

Raven's POV

I laid on my bed with my face in my pillow. What was I thinking? I made a promise and almost broke it. There's no way he'll forgive me.

 _Affection: Don't be silly Rae-Rae, he loves us!_

 _Me: I guess you're right, but he didn't seem to happy about it._

 _Happy: There's no way he can stay mad, he cares to much._

 _Me: You guys are right, anyway, I need peace and quiet to study the spell to bring his parents back._

 _Affection: Raven! He wouldn't want you to do this!_

 _Me: He doesn't know about the whole sacrificing thing._

 _Happy: If he did, I think he'll throw your spell book out the window._

 _Me: He's not going to find out._

 _Affection: Are you trying to make him sadder?_

 _Me: Trust me, Gar will soon realize that his life will be better without-_

 _Happy: No he want, he told you a billion times he wouldn't be able to live!_

 _Affection: I think you should tell him Raven_

 _Me: Not happening._

 _Happy: He'll be heartbroken_

 _Affection: Raven please-_

 _Me: Happy! Affection! Enough!_

 _Happy: Ok_

 _Affection: Fine_

I decided to study the spell later and headed to the roof. Once I arrived, I realized I should've stayed in my room.

Beast Boy's POV

I turned around to meet Raven's glace.

"I'm not surprised to see you up here." She said while sitting next to me.

"Same to you." An awkward silence filled the air until I decided to break it.

"Rae, you were about to cut yourself, right on front of me."

"I didn't know you were in there." She whispered.

"So you were going to do it without me knowing? You promised."

"I know but, I just been trying to get stuff off my mind. Plus, I deserve pain anyway."

"What do you mean you deserve pain?"

"I- I just don't think I deserve to be happy- I just- I think- I think I should just go." Raven started to raise up until I pulled her back. Before she could say anything, I pulled her into a hug.

"Raven, you do deserve to be happy, and loved." I said into her hair.

"But Gar-"

"No buts Raven. Just please don't try to cut again."

"I want to stop, but I don't know how."

"I'll help you Rae."

"Thanks Gar. I don't know what I'll do without you." Raven said with a grateful smile.

"Your smile always gets to me Raven. I'm glad you're in my life, if I ever lost you I don't know what I'll do."

"Wouldn't you be happy? Because your parents will be in your life."

"I'll be happy, but not that happy. You mean so much to me Rae."

Third Person

Raven looked down and closed her eyes as tight as she could. Beast Boy started to worry, was it something he said.

"Raven-"

"I'm sorry Gar I need to go." Raven said as she phased through the roof.

Beast Boy sat there thinking about everything he said to her while sitting on the roof. He knew his best friend so well, but couldn't figure out what just happened.

Meanwhile, Raven appeared in her room, collapsed on the bed, and started to cry. She felt so terrible. Now she was regretting on trying to do the spell.

"Raven." She jumped slightly after hearing her name but realized it was just Beast Boy.

After Beast Boy heard no reply, he turned into a snake and slithered in. He turned into a kitten, jumped on the bed, and started rubbing against her side before turning back into human form.

"Rae, tell me what's wrong." He said while putting an arm around her.

"T-there's something I haven't told you about the spell." She said while raising up.

"What haven't you told me?" he asked curiously

"To bring your parents back, I have to sacrifice my life."

That's when Beast Boy's whole heart shattered. He held back his anger for Raven not telling him this sooner.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" he asked in a calm way.

"I-I wasn't going to." She replied.

"Raven why? You know I love and care for you."

"I thought you'll be better off without me."

"W-what? Rae why would you think that?"

"I don't know I just thought-"

"So you were willing to sacrifice yourself because you thought my life will be better without you in it?" Raven closed her eyes as another tear escaped her eye.

"I just wanted you to be happy."

"But Raven, I am happy," he said while wiping her tear away, "you know you mean the world to me. So why would you think I'm not happy?" Raven didn't reply for a few minutes. She felt so dumb. He said it to her everyday so why would she assume his life will be better.

"I don't know." Beast Boy gave a small smile before pecking her lips.

"I don't want you going through with this spell ok?"

"But your parents."

"I just have to move on. Besides, they're in a better place now." He said as he kissed her longer this time with more passion. Raven felt her heart beat fast as she melted into the kiss.

…

"Can you believe Robin still hasn't told his team about why River and Hope were adopted?" Kid flash asked his girlfriend Jinx

"Nope, how could he tell everybody else before his own team?" Jinx asked her boyfriend Kid flash

The two were getting ready to head over to Titan's West. It was a big day for River and Hope. The thing is, the twins didn't know what was going to happen today.

"What do you think they're going to do when they find out about the twins?" Kid Flash asked.

"Starfire will be happy, Cyborg will be furious for him not telling them sooner, Beast Boy will be mixed with excitement and anger, and finally Raven just wouldn't care."

"Good guesses."

"Thanks, now shut up."

"Are you still mad at me from yesterday Jinxy?" Kid Flash asked while wrapping his hands around his girlfriend's waist.

"Yes, yes I am." She replied while shoving him in the gut and folded her arms.

"I told you baby, I didn't mean to call you lowdown, I was just upset that you chose to hang out with Argent over me. I'm sorry sweetie." He said while placing a kiss on her neck. She turned towards him with a mad face but it soon turned into a smile.

"I can't stay mad at you." She said while pulling him into a deep romantic kiss.

"Now let's get going. Wouldn't Wang to miss it." Kid Flash said while bending down for she can get on his back. Once she was on, he zoomed away.

…

"Sparky!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Bee!" Cyborg yelled back. They ran up to each other and started to hug. She soon pulled away and slapped him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he said while rubbing his face.

"You haven't called me in months! I'm not speaking to you until I leave." Bumblebee said while flying pass him. Mas and Menos watched the scene and started to laugh and walked pass him while pointing and saying some Spanish he didn't understand.

"Wow, tough luck hey Cyborg?" Aqualad said while patting him on the back.

"Don't worry man, give her enough attention and she'll be showering you with kisses." Speedy said.

The three boys went into the common room to play some video games until Cyborg noticed his PlayStation was now pink.

"Hey! Who painted my PlayStation pink? Beast Boy I swear if this was you you're so dead." Beast Boy looked up from a comic book he was reading and looked at his now pink PlayStation.

"Wasn't me Cy." He said while continuing to read.

"That was actually me Cyborg, that's my payback." Cyborg looked towards the Boy Wonder in anger but soon calmed down and muttered something and left to go to the garage.

"What's this about payback?" Jinx asked as her and Kid Flash entered.

"Long story." Raven said while sitting in the kitchen drinking herbal tea.

"Hey guys!" Kole said while entering the common room followed by Gnarkk. A few minutes later, Argent and Red Star joined them and Cyborg some minutes later.

Next thing you knew, all the Titans came.

"Not that I am not the happy you all have joined us on such a wonderful day, but why have you all did the coming?" Starfire asked.

"Well, that's something your leader should tell you Star." Jinx said while playing dollies with Hope.

Robin's four teammates turned there attention to him as a drop of sweat fell from his forehead.

"No need to Robin." everyone looked towards the door to see the one and only Bruce Wayne, (aka, Batman). Hope and River looked amazed as they stared at Bruce.

"You're Batman." River said with a huge grin.

"And I'm guessing you two are River and Hope." Bruce said while bending down to be eyelevel with them.

"He knows us!" River and Hope yelled while looking at each other then turned back to Bruce.

"Today is a special day for you two."

"It is?" Hope asked while Bruce nodded.

"You two, are getting superpowers!" The twins got excited.

"I can't believe this!" River yelled. Hope stood behind her brother and caught him as he fainted.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **So, did you guys like it? I hope you guys didn't think I lied to you all for a second. A promise is a promise. Raven will be getting her revenge on Cyborg soon. I know you guys don't know why Robin got revenge on him you all will soon, when I figure out why.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed, next chapter will probably be up before my spring break is over! Until next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8: lovebirds part 1

Beast Boy's POV

"Is he going to be alright?" Kole asked Hope.

"Of course he is." Hope whispered into River's ear as my eyes went wide and a blush grew on my face. Since I have animal hearing, I heard her loud and clear. River jumped up with a huge smile on his face.

"Really?" he asked in excitement.

"I wish, I just did that to get you up." Hope replied. River looked down with a sad face.

"Oh well, maybe someday." He said.

"Exactly what did you whisper into his ear Hope?" Bumblebee asked in a curious way.

"I wish I could tell but umm…" Hope trailed off while looking at River.

"Umm… it's an embarrassing thing that I've been hoping to happen soon so I don't want anyone to know unless it really happens." River said.

"Umm, ok well as we celebrate, River, Hope, I will like to tell you both more information." Bruce said while sitting on the couch while Hope and River joined them.

"Well, I would make food but grass stain froze all the meat!" Cyborg yelled.

"Relax Cyborg, me and Starfire already went to the store to by more." Raven said while getting up and heading out of the common room.

Cyborg's POV

Most of us went outside as I fired up the grill while the rest were chilling inside. I looked at Bumblebee to see her talking to Argent. Argent pointed towards me and Bumblebee started to laugh. Just what could those two be talking about? So what I haven't called her in awhile. It's not like we're dating! At least, that's what I think. What if she wants to be with me? Ha! That would be the day I eat some of grass stain's tofu.

"Yo Cyborg." I looked up from the grill and spotted Argent.

"Hey Argent, what's up?" I asked while trying to spot Bumblebee but she was nowhere in sight.

"Well, I was just seeing if you wanted to join me and Bee later, we're going to see a movie." I eyed her mysteriously. Knowing this girl, she is always up to something.

"Why?" I asked while raising my human eyebrow.

"It was just an offer, if you don't want to go then fine I'll-"

"No wait!" I interrupted her, "I was just seeing did you have a point of asking. Sure I'll love to go. When are we going?"

"After this whole celebration thingy see you then." She said while walking off.

Raven's POV

I made my way to my room and sat on my bed. I wasn't the type of person to be around so many people at once. I sat on my bed and continued to read a novel I have been dying to finish. Only five pages left and I'll be done.

"Raven." Beast Boy called out while knocking on my door. I sighed and got up to open the door. If it was anyone else, I would've ignored them. I slowly opened the door to see him with that toothy grin of his.

"Rae, tell me why you're locked up in your room when you could be hanging with the rest of us. You can finally show your emotions and you decide to stay locked up in your r-"

"Beast Boy, it doesn't matter how much I can show the real me now. I'm used to being in my room…alone." I said as I was about to shut my door but he put a foot in the doorway to stop me.

"Whoa Rae, what's wrong? You're not avoiding me are you?" he asked as his smile turned into a frown.

"No Beast Boy, I just want to read right now. When I come out, you can tell me what Hope said to River. Now bye." Before I could shut my door, he turned into a fly and flew in. He landed on my bed and returned to his human self.

"How'd you know I heard what she said to him?"

"Ok one, you have animal hearing and two, the look on your face told me." I said while sitting next to him.

"Are you admitting you were staring at me Rae-Rae?" I looked towards him to see him wiggling his eyebrows at me. I felt a huge blush come on my face, and my hood was down. Oh Azar why? I reached for my hood but failed to since he grabbed both of my hands.

"Rae," he started while looking me straight in the eyes, "you're an amazing person, you just don't see it yet." he rubbed his nose against mine and started to smile.

"Beast Boy, w-what are y-you doing?" Ugh! Do I always have to stutter around him? Timid!

 _Timid: S-sorry he scared m-me_

 _Me: *sigh* it's ok_

His smile only got bigger as he started playing in my hair. Our lips were only an inch apart. Why am I acting so nervous? We kissed before, so why should I be nervous?

"Want to know what Hope said to River?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts. That's all he could think of at a moment like this? Like seriously he's so close to me that it seems like we're in a tight space.

"Sure whatever." He snickered and put his arms around my waist.

"Hope said, and I quote, 'Raven and Beast Boy are now together.'" My eyes went wide at the thought of me and Beast Boy being a thing. Wait, this is Beast Boy, he's definitely joking.

"Ha-ha very funny Garfield. Now what did she really say?" Beast Boy grip got tighter and his face became serious.

"I'm not joking Raven. They want us together," he took a short pause before continuing, "I want us together."

Third Person

Raven looked speechless. Why should she be? She knew how he felt for awhile, just never paid that much attention to it. She didn't know what to do at this moment. Should she kiss him? Or just kick him out? Either way, she knew he'll still like her.

Wait, like? Raven is the emapth of the team and all she could see was that he liked her? This is so weird, how could Raven not see how much he loved her?

Well, something has been up lately. Something with her powers. She just couldn't figure it out. If she let the others know, she might be removed from the team.

This all seemed to familiar to the empath. Before she could even think why, the changeling interrupted her thoughts.

"Raven, don't u want to be with me?"

"What about the spell Beast Boy?" Beast Boy eyed his best friend and raised an eyebrow. Didn't he tell her not to?

"Rae, I could've sworn I told you not to do the spell." He said while letting go of her waist but they were still close.

"I thought you were kidding." Raven said as a tear escaped her eye for Azar knows why.

"Why would I kid?" he asked while wiping her tear away.

"I thought you would prefer your parents living over me, you just didn't know how to tell me." She started to feel more tears coming out of her eyes but paid no attention to it.

"What the hell Raven? Why would you even think that?" Beast Boy asked in a harsh tone.

"I don't know it's just-"

"You only want to do the spell because you're tired of living. Face it Rae, that's the only reason why you want to do the spell. You don't care if I get parents back or not." At this point, Raven wasn't even sad anymore, she was furious. How dare he say something like that? She was doing this for him and he wanted to sit there and say she didn't care. What type of best friend is he? Last time she checked, she was always there for him and he wanted to go there? Boy did Beast Boy have it coming.

"I don't care? If I didn't care I would've never told you about the freaking spell in the first place! If I wanted to die that bad I would've found a spell that could automatically kill me!" Raven didn't realize it, but Rage was slowly taking over. Raven continued to yell as her eyes were turning into those four red eyes that Beast Boy used to fear the most.

Right now, he just sat on her bed with an unemotional expression. He was in deep thought and didn't pay any attention to his best friend screaming at him.

" _What was I thinking?"_ he asked himself. Yeah, what was the changeling thinking? He knew how much she cared, he wish he could just rewind and take it back.

"AND YOU SAY I DON'T CARE! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS HELP YOU BECAUSE I HATED TO SEE YOUR PAST TEAR YOU APART!" Beast Boy sighed. He definitely hated himself even more than he did before. He looked up at Raven to see tentacles. He hasn't made her mad in awhile and he promised himself he would never do it again. He was surprised she hasn't sent him into another dimension.

 _Beast: What the hell Logan? You made her upset!_

 _Beast Boy: Look who's talking, remember last year?_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was Christmas season as Titans West prepared themselves for the month. They were going to have the greatest time ever. Tonight, they were going to watch Christmas specials while wearing Christmas sweaters, eating Christmas cookies, and drinking hot cocoa._

 _The Titans settled on the couch and started to watch A Christmas Carol. Beast Boy sat beside Raven, who he had to force to come down and join them but there was no way she was wearing a Christmas sweater. Robin sat by Starfire while Cyborg sat in the middle of the five._

 _Beast Boy's eyes went wide as he remembered where he placed that mistletoe. He slowly looked up and saw a string, and hanging from that string was the mistletoe. Raven looked at him confused then looked up and saw it. They both looked at each other at the same time. The blush that was on Raven's face did not go unnoticed by the changeling. He gulped before speaking up._

" _Rules are rules." He whispered for the others wouldn't notice they weren't paying attention to the movie._

" _Make it quick." She whispered back. Beast Boy slowly started to lean forward. If only a distraction could happen._

 _Good thing they were superheroes._

 _The common room was now blinking red and they all knew it wasn't the huge Christmas tree they put together yesterday. Raven and Beast Boy were relieved. If they would've kissed, things would've never been the same._

" _Adonis is at the downtown museum trying to steal one of the most famous art pieces ever! The Snowball." Cyborg looked at his leader crazy._

" _What's so special about a snowball?" He asked._

" _It was the first snowball ever made! They keep it in a cold tank for it will never melt!" Robin explained._

" _So umm, why is he trying to steal it?" Beast Boy asked trying to avoid making eye contact with Raven._

" _We don't know yet, but we will eventually. Titans Go!"_

 _They ran out of the common room and separated. Robin and Cyborg headed towards the garage. Cyborg got in the T-Car and Robin hopped onto the R-Cycle._

 _Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire headed to the roof. Starfire and Raven started to fly as Beast Boy jumped off the Tower. Raven gave a small giggle as he turned into a pterodactyl and took the skies with them._

 _The Titans regrouped once at the museum. They ran into the museum and searched all over for Adonis. Beast Boy started to feel cold and turned to his left to see a room with frost covering the windows._

" _H-hey g-g-guys! Over h-here!" Beast Boy stuttered from the coldness. All the Titans came over to Beast Boy and started to feel the breeze. They stepped in the room to notice the snowball was not in the tank._

" _Where is he?" Raven asked pretending not to be bothered by the cold._

" _Looking for me baby cakes?" In the right corner of the room stood Adonis. The only thing that changed was his red suit, it was now black. There was a machine behind him and the snowball in it. The machine was hooked to the back of his suit._

" _Adonis, your brain must be frozen because you should know you can't win." Robin said while bringing out his staff._

" _Oh you have jokes now bird boy? Well, get ready to face the danger of snowball lane!" he yelled while unhooking his suit to the machine._

" _Wow, even my jokes are better than that._ " _Beast Boy said with annoyance in his voice._

" _Who said this was a joke?_ " _Adonis aimed his cannon at the group and fired_. _They were surprised to see a huge snowball coming for them. They all jumped out of the way while it hit the wall and made a huge whole._

" _Titans, Go!" The Boy Wonder yelled. Cyborg was the first to make his way to Adonis. He started to throw punches his way but failed to hit him once, next thing he knew, he was sent across the room._

 _Now it was Robin's turn. He threw a few freeze disk but Adonis easily dodged them and one of them froze Starfire. Robin eyes went wide and he soon forgot about the battle and attended to Starfire._

" _I heard carrots are good for the eyes, so why am I seeing you?" Adonis turned his head to the direction of the voice and spotted Raven with her eyes glowing white._

" _Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled as snow started to fall, but it wasn't that soft sparkly snow kids love, it was that snow that you can get stuck in and die. She made sure to put a shield over her teammates while Adonis suffered. Once the snow stopped falling, she unshielded them and looked to where Adonis once stood._

 _She saw a hand sticking out of the snow and smirked at a job well done._

" _Wow Raven, where'd you learn to do that?" Raven let her face slip back to a plain expression and turned towards the changeling._

" _One of my spell books." She answered._

" _Nice work Raven." Robin said while wrapping his arms around a shivering Starfire. Before Raven could thank him, the ground started to rumble. She put a shield around everyone again as snow exploded everywhere. She unshielded them again and turned to see Adonis was now free from the chunk of snow._

" _As if that could really stop the powerful Adonis!" he aimed his cannon at Raven as she just stood there in shock. The spell book said no one could escape it, maybe she was doing something wrong. Still not noticing what was taking place, Beast Boy started loosing control to the Beast._

 _Beast Boy: Beast stop! Raven wouldn't want you to do this!_

 _Beast: I must protect mate!_

 _Beast Boy gave up and let him take over. Adonis looked at him and a smirk came to his face. Just what was he plotting?_

" _It seems someone still doesn't know how to control their monster." Adonis said while laughing. All Beast did was growl._

" _Raven, snap out of it!" Cyborg said but Raven still stood there in shock. He sighed and picked her up for she was on his shoulder. He knew things were about to get ugly, and he didn't want his little sister getting hurt. He ran out of the room with his other two teammates and waited until the fight was over._

" _Well, I have a treat for you." Adonis said as he started to turn into his own beast form. Beast didn't take another minute to glare at him, he just attacked. Why? Because he could, he was fighting his main enemy._

 _Beast Boy: Don't kill him_

 _Beast: I can't promise that._

 _Beast scratched his opponent as many times as he could. Once he was on the ground, Beast Boy spoke up._

 _Beast Boy: Ok Beast, that's enough._

 _Beast: Must…kill_

 _Beast Boy: Beast no! You can get me kicked off the team!_

 _Beast: He deserves to die!_

 _Beast Boy tried his best to take control again. Unfortunately, something seemed different this time. Beast seemed to be stronger than all the other times he took over. Why? Who knows.(The author of course just not going to say) Usually it was kind of easy to be in control again but this time it just wasn't, but Beast Boy was not about to give up that easy._

 _While Beast Boy struggled to gain control, Beast was slowly moving towards his prey, who was now in human form trying to get up but failed every time he tried. Adonis opened his eyes to see Beast standing over him. His eyes went wide once he saw a claw coming towards him._

" _Beast no!" Raven cried. Beast heard her, he'll usually obey but this time, it was different. Adonis was the guy he hated the most, he craved to see his body all bloody and in a ditch, today, was the day._

 _A few minutes later, Adonis was across the room unconscious. The police arrived and saw what went down and had no choice but to do what they had to do._

 _One of the police pulled out a tranquilizer gun and aimed for Beast. He fired the gun and a tranquilizer hit Beast in the neck. A loud roar escaped his mouth before falling to the ground and returning to human form._

 _-Titans Tower-_

 _Beast Boy awoke in his room on the bottom bunk. He couldn't quite recall what happened, all be remembered was when Beast threw Adonis across the museum. He laid up but regretted it as a sharp pain went through his head and he instantly laid back down and closed his eyes. He turned his head to the door to see Raven entering._

" _Oh hey Raven-"_

" _Don't you hey Raven me!" She yelled as Beast Boy started to hold his head._

" _Raven please not so loud, I have a headache." Raven rolled her eyes and murmured a whatever while glaring at him._

" _Rae-"_

" _Raven." She corrected him. ( I didn't mention they weren't best friends right now so… please note that they are not best friends right now)_

" _Raven, what did I do this time?" Beast Boy asked while rubbing his temples. An awkward silence filled the room until Raven was comfortable to speak again._

" _Ok so you've learned to control Beast a long time ago. So tell me why you didn't stop him when he almost killed Adonis? Do you know how hard it was for Robin to convince the police to let you go? You were almost sent to some type of place for- well, I'm not trying to say you're a freak, that's just what they said it's for- but I know you're not a-"_

" _I get it Raven, they think I'm a freak but you don't. To answer your question, that's the thing, I couldn't and I don't know why. I tried my best but this time, it was hard." Beast Boy started to groan as his headache got worst. Before continuing the conversation, Raven started to heal him._

" _Let me speak to him." She demanded._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Ok usually I will not stop a chapter during a flashback but it's late and I have school in the morning. I probably would've had it up earlier but I had to go to the doctor. I can't promise the next chapter will be up soon because I have no idea what I'll be facing this week but hopefully it'll be soon.**_

 _Beast Boy: I thought you would never update again!_

 _Me: Well, I did._

 _Hope: I can't believe how angry Raven is at Beast Boy_

 _River: Me too_

 _Raven: I'm always angry with him_

 _Beast Boy: Oh please Raven, you know you love me_

 _Raven: Whatever_

 _Me: You guys are a trip…. Usually I wouldn't ask for reviews but I feel like reviews boost my spirit up so please leave reviews and tell me what you guys think and what you guys want to see! Until next time!_


End file.
